Some programs, databases, and application servers, including SAP's ABAP for example, may utilize a polling-based approach to check for updates in the database. For example, a client-centric user interface application, such as a SAP Fiori application, may poll a system, such as an in-memory database, to obtain data updates such as changes, deletions, additions, and/or the like to the stored data. Specifically, a polling based approach may be used to detect any data changes in the underlying stored data in the database tables.